Mandalorian armor
Current In-Game Mandalorian Armor Info This armor is constructed from Bounty Hunter armor, and its schematics may only be crafted within the Death Watch Bunker. It's Assault armor, and even though most armor certifications were removed with Publish 28, Mandalorian armor is unique in that it can still only be worn by Bounty Hunters, Commandos and since Hotfix 19.5, Officers. Several NPCs have been spotted wearing this armor, including mercenaries in the Death Watch Bunker and Boba Fett. The Mandalorian Armor consists of : * Helmet. * Chest. * Leggings. * Biceps (right and left). * Bracers (right and left). * Gloves. * Boots. * Belt. Additional equipment : * Jetpack. Professions Required for the actual crafting of a Jetpack/Mandalorian Armor Part *Trader specialized in Engineering for crafting Mandalorian armor Helmet, Bracers and Jetpack. He is required to enter the Droid engineer's Crafting room. *Trader specialized in Munitions for crafting Mandalorian armor Chestplate, Biceps and Boots. He is required to enter the Armorsmith crafting room. *Trader specialized in Domestic Goods for crafting Mandalorian armor Leggings, Gloves and Belt. He is required to enter the Tailor crafting room. To craft a part of Mandalorian armor schematic you need : * A Looted part of Bounty Hunter armor. Use a Bounty Hunter armor helmet to craft a Mandalorian armor helmet. * A Binary Liquid. * A Protective Liquid Coating. * An Alum Minerals. When crafting the armor with a socket, the different traders need to stack the assembly bonus of their profession type. For Armorsmith pieces, they will need Armor assembly to get a socket. For Droid Engineer parts, they will need Droid Assembly to get a socket. For Tailor parts, they will need Clothing Assembly to get a socket. History of Mandalorian Armor Crafting At first the armor color was not customizable, but was determined randomly from several different precolored sets. The Mandalorian Armor was not known for high condition (~%40), and was primarily kept as a status symbol due to the expense and hardship of production. The first piece of Mandalorian ever was a Helmet crafted by The roughnecks on Test Center. The first chest plate was crafted by Ludossk on Eclipse. The first full set was completed on Corbantis by a group of players known as the Pinkalorians. In order to make sockets on all pieces, the traders who make the pieces must have their Armor Assembly over 150. This is achieved with Armor Assembly Mods on shirt, chestplate and weapon that the trader must wear and also 3 Armor Assembly powerups of the 3 types, clothing, weapon, and armor. Mandalorian Armor crafting Color Palettes * Mandalorian Helmet Palette. * Mandalorian Chestplate, Leggings, Bracer, Bicep Palette. * Mandalorian Boots Palette. * Mandalorian Gloves Palette. * Mandalorian Belt Palette. The design of Mandalorian armor changed a great deal in the seven millennia after the Taung first settled the planet Mandalore. The first, widely recognizable version was the Crusader Armor which was the signature armor worn by the Mandalorian Crusaders led by Mandalore the Indomitable during the Great Sith War. It had a jagged, organic form that varied from soldier to soldier. The design of Crusader Armor was centered around defending its wearer during melee combat, which was considered by the Mandalorians to be the most honorable form of battle. During Mandalore the Ultimate's reign as Mandalore, the Neo-Crusader Armor was designed for use in the Mandalorian Wars. By the time of the Jedi Civil War, it had become quite uniform in design and came in various colors, including blue, red, and yellow, which represented different ranks in the hierarchy of the Mandalorian Clans. A Neo-Crusader in blue armor. Millennia later, the Mandalorian Supercommando armor was developed to replace the older designs which were now referred to as Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor. It was no longer full body armor, but partial armor that left limbs almost completely undefended, and focused its strength on the vital areas such as the torso, head, and groin. The New Mandalorian armor was a collection of blast resistant plates, made from Mandalorian iron or duraplast, which were attached to a waterproof, armor mesh flight suit. A liner shirt with a micro energy field projector and two layers of ceramic plates greatly improve protection around the chest, back, and stomach. The careful layering of segmented armor plates ensured mobility, which could be further increased by wearing a jetpack. The Mandalorians began to see the value of extra weapons mounted on the suit, and so simple dart shooters, grappling wires, wrist-mounted rocket launchers and flamethrowers were added to the overall assault capabilities of a Mandalorian Supercommando. The helmet alone was the control center of most of the suit's abilities. A range finder attached to the duraplast armored helmet could track up to thirty targets, while a battle computer inside the helmet allowed the wearer to control the suit's weapons, sensors, and jet pack through verbal commands. The dark macrobinocular viewplate offered a variety of vision modes, including infrared. A pineal eye sensor on the helmet combined with an internal overlay display to provide tracking information within a 360-degree radius. Motion sensors, an encrypted internal comlink, and a broad-band antenna completed the helmet's devices, all of which could be linked to the wearer's weapons or their personal starship. The helmet could also act as a environmental filter system, with a two hour reserve tank providing breathable air to the Mandalorian warrior. During the Galactic Civil War, the Death Watch Mandalorians colluded with the Black Sun to manufacture Crusader MK III armor in the Death Watch Bunker on Endor. This was a Mandalorian armor variant and they produced two different versions of it, one to sell to the Empire and one to sell to the Rebel Alliance. The armor was used most notably during the Battle of Restuss. During the reign of Darth Malak, Bastila Shan, Mission Vao, Zaalbar, T3-M4, Jolee Bindo, Revan, HK-47, Canderous Ordo, Carth Onasi, and Juhani encountered many Mandalorian warriors on their missions. They met them most commonly on Dantooine and Kashyyyk.Category:Assault armor Category:Endor quests Category:Rare Items